


Dancing in the Dark

by CrazycatSitter



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married couple being married, sooooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazycatSitter/pseuds/CrazycatSitter
Summary: “Are we dancing?” Hera asked, smiling up at him after a few rotations.“If you want, though we don’t have any music.”
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran on repeat, which is also where I got the title :)

It was deep into the Atollon night cycle and Hera was tired when she finally stumbled up the ramp of the Ghost, eyes stinging from reading report after report, and she just wanted to collapse her aching body into her bed and sleep for an eternity all bundled up in blankets like a caterpillar. 

Catching herself against the wall of her ship, she leaned heavily for a breath, eyes falling persistently to half-mast before shoving away with a lurch to reach for the ladder. 

“Damn bureaucrats, damn paperwork, and damn the broken kaff maker!” Hera grumbled under her breath, stifling a yawn as she laboured up the ladder into the main area, lekku scrunched up about her shoulders and twitching like rattler tails; it was dark, the kids were asleep and the ship on its lowest power setting, and it was only sheer luck and familiarity that saved her from slamming her shins and toes against every piece of furniture and corner as she made her way to her cabin with its warm human and blissful sleep. 

Wobbling past Chopper’s charging station, she patted his dome affectionately, mentally taking note of the fresh smell of oil that clung to her fingers from a recent oilbath, and wondered who she’d have to thank.

Toggling open the door, Hera stepped into the dim cabin, the only illumination coming from the thin glowstrips along the walls near the ceiling and floor. Unbuckling her lekku-harness with clumsy fingers, she slid the cap down the length of her green lekku, sighing in relief as the pressure alleviated along where the seams and edges had dug into her scalp and jaw, her headpieces were made to be comfortable but even the most well tailored thing will chafe after thirty-odd hours and this was no exception, setting it aside, Hera looked up and tensed at the vague shape of someone sitting on the edge of her mattress, before relaxing when she recognized them as Kanan, waiting for her.

“Hera,” Kanan’s voice was deep and rough, and oh so soothing to her frayed nerves, “you’re home late tonight.”

Huffing a sigh, she reached out to touch his shoulder before starting to work the armoured top of her flight suit off, shoving the orange fabric down her long legs, “Sorry Love, there’s just so much to do, I hope I didn’t keep you up.”

“You didn’t.” Kanan said simply, standing up, “I was waiting for you, actually.” his scars, finally no longer the viciously angry red of a new burn though still looking slick and shiny, creased slightly as he smiled, something gentle and soft in the lines of his face.

“Did you need me for something, Kanan?” Hera asked, huffing a sigh as she struggled to remove the under-shirt straps that tangled around her left lek, “Can it wait for tomorrow Luv, I’m really tired...” the straps unwound on their own like snakes and pulled insistently from her hands to drape the garment over the desk beside her cap. Hera smiled, sometimes living with Jedi had its perks.

Kanan laughed, having picked up her thoughts, “Well, hopefully for more than untangling clothing.” he teased. Smirking, Hera thought loudly of all the times he’d ‘helped’ her undress at him, enjoying the slight flush that coloured his skin, then raised a hand to stifle a yawn, mumbling a “sorry” into the back of her hand.

“I’ve been thinking that since we haven’t had any time together recently, that we could make plans, set something in stone? I’ve missed you these last few days, and I know how important your work with the Rebellion is, for all of us, but it feels like that’s all we do now, so I thought...” Hera stepped forward suddenly, hushing him with a gentle fingertip pressed to his lips.

“I know Dear, I’ve missed you too.” Setting her hands on his broad shoulders, Hera stepped closer, leaning her cheek against his shoulder as his hands settled on her waist, hot and dry, his beard scratchy against the bare side of her head. Sliding her hands up the back of his neck, she played idly with his hair, carefully tugging it free of it’s tie and curling the soft strands around her fingers.

Exhaling slowly against the root of her lekku, Kanan started swaying, holding her close and precious in a way he hadn’t in a long time. Pressing a kiss to Hera’s brow, he reached up to capture one of her strong slender hands, holding it to his chest as the sway became a slow turn.

“Are we dancing?” Hera asked, smiling up at him after a few rotations.

“If you want, though we don’t have any music.” 

“We didn’t have any on that beach on Rion, but that didn’t stop us. We don’t need music, love.”

“Yeah, Rion was nice, wasn’t it?” Kanan played idly with Hera’s fingers, “I found pink sand in my boots for days after, and my favourite shirt never recovered from getting soaked.”

“That ratty thing needed to die and you know it! It received the mercy it deserved.” She returned faux haughtily. Breaking into a grin, Hera squealed when Kanan dipped her unexpectedly, holding her securely in his arms so only her lekku tips touched the floor.

“I love you.” He lowered his head to press a kiss to her mouth, lifting her out of the dip without breaking the connection. Hera hummed against his mouth and cupped the back of his head, deepening the kiss. 

Laughing breathlessly as they broke to breathe, foreheads resting against each other, Hera reached up to caress his face as her other hand slid down to the back of Kanan’s neck, carding her fingertips through the coarse ruff of his beard and mindlessly petting along the side of his jaw.

“You’re my anchor in this world. I don’t know what I’d do without you and that scares me, sometimes.”

“You’d carry on living, fighting the empire one day and inch at a time until it fell, because you don’t quit, no matter what happens or how much it hurts. After all, that’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you. Your strength and passion is a beacon in the Force that draws people to you, and I wouldn’t change that for anything.” Kanan slid his broad hands up and down the length of her spine before settling at her waist, warm and secure. Hera rested her cheek against his collarbone, nose pressed against his skin, soaking up his warmth and the faint traces of spice and storm that was unique to him.

“Let’s go to bed, and tomorrow I’ll postpone what I can, clear my schedule for the day.”

“Looking forward to it.”


End file.
